


Der erste Schnee

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist eine dieser Nächte, in denen man nicht alleine sein will, vor allem nicht, wenn man kurz zuvor zwei Freunde zu Grabe tragen musste. Und doch steht Ianto alleine und frierend auf seinem Balkon, während er alles dafür geben würde, den Mann, der in diesem Augenblick in seinem Bett liegt, zu vergessen. Denn Namen können wehtun, auch wenn sie nur unbewusst und im Traum gesagt werden…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dicke, weiße Flocken wirbelten durch die Luft und verwandelten Cardiff in eine dieser Wunderweihnachtsschneekugelstädte aus den Reisekatalogen. Auf der Balkonbalustrade hatte sich schon eine zwei Zentimeter dicke Haube gebildet und als Ianto einen Schritt nach vorne machte, knarzte es leise unter seinen Schuhen. Abwesend wischte er den Schnee vom Geländer und betrachtete die graue Hausfassade, die sich vor ihm auftat. Auch eine Nacht wie diese machte die Aussicht nicht besser. Bunte Lichter blinkten und blitzen ihm entgegen, änderten ihre Farbe im Sekundentakt. Blau, rot, grün, blau, türkis, pink…

Gab es wirklich Menschen, die so etwas schön fanden? Hieß es im Volksmund nicht immer, Weihnachten sei die Zeit der Besinnung und Nächstenliebe, während der man im Schein von Kerzen mit seinen rotbäckigen und fröhlich lachenden Kindern Plätzchen ausstach und Bäume mit goldenen Kugeln schmückte?

Andererseits mussten die Nachbarn von gegenüber diesen grässlichen Schund ja auch nicht ertragen. Ihr Wohnzimmer wurde schließlich nicht von diesem entzückenden Farbenspiel in eine quietschbunte Vorhölle verwandelt. Die grellen Lichter brannten sich in die Netzhaut und verursachten Kopfschmerzen und Ianto war sich sicher, dass man jeden Terroristen zum Reden bringen könnte, würde man ihn nur einige Stunden in diesem Raum einsperren.

Er seufzte und blies in seine von der Kälte tauben Hände. Morgen würde er rübergehen und sich beschweren. Zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche. Und zum dritten Mal würde er mit seiner Nachbarin über Ästhetik, Rücksichtnahme gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen und bürgerliche Freiheiten diskutieren, bis die alkoholgetränkte Stimme des Ehemannes aus dem Off zu ihnen hinüber donnern und die Frau ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde.

Vielleicht war es doch langsam an der Zeit, sich nach einer neuen Wohnung umzusehen. Ein besseres Viertel, mehr Quadratmeter, vielleicht in der Nähe des Hafens… Das Geld dafür war da, doch wann sollte er danach suchen, geschweige denn, einen Umzug organisieren? Lohnte es sich überhaupt für die wenigen Stunden, die er in seinen eigenen vier Wänden verbrachte, üblicherweise sowieso schlafend und nicht wie heute bibbernd auf seinem Balkon stehend?

Ianto wusste, dass er wieder reingehen sollte. Im besten Fall würde er sich in den nächsten paar Minuten einen Schnupfen holen, im schlimmsten die kommenden zwei Wochen mit 40 Grad Fieber irgendwelchen Aliens hinterherjagen. Er müsste sich noch nicht mal zurück ins Bett legen, das Sofa reichte für eine Nacht und wenn er die Jalousien runterließ, würde er sicherlich auch dort noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe finden, bevor sie zurück an die Arbeit mussten. Doch noch wollten Iantos Füße ihm nicht gehorchen und in die Wohnung zurückkehren, die plötzlich viel zu eng und klein gewesen war.

Ein schmerzhaftes Stechen durchfuhr seine Brust bei der Erinnerung an den Mann, der in diesem Moment in seinem Bett lag. Schlafend, träumend…

Ianto zog die Schultern hoch und vergrub das Gesicht tiefer in seinem Schal. Es sollte ihn nicht stören, nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Schließlich hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, auf was er sich einließ und statt aus seiner eigenen Wohnung zu flüchten und sich einschneien zu lassen, sollte er reingehen und ihn wecken, die wenige Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen nutzen, froh darüber sein, dass er überhaupt zu ihm gekommen war, nachdem er sich nach Toshs und Owens Tod erst mal von ihm zurückgezogen hatte.

Wie erleichtert war Ianto gewesen, als es am späten Abend noch an seiner Tür geklingelt und er Jack dahinter breit grinsend vorgefunden hatte. Wie glücklich, als Jack ihn ohne viele Worte in sein Schlafzimmer geschoben und ihm die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hatte. In dem Moment war es gut gewesen.

Ianto hatte ihn gewollt, egal wie, solange es nur Jack war, der gierig nach seinen Lippen suchte, seine Zähne in seiner Schulter vergrub, während er hart in ihn stieß. Die Handschellen, die Jack irgendwann hervorgezogen hatte, hatte er sich nur zu gern umlegen lassen. An das Bett gefesselt dazuliegen und sich ganz und gar in Jacks Hände zu begeben, hatte ein aufregendes Prickeln in seinem Unterleib ausgelöst.

Es war auch nicht das erste Mal gewesen, selbst wenn sie bisher immer Seile oder ähnliches benutzt hatten. Was sich in näherer Umgebung halt gerade so zum Fesseln anbot.

Er hatte es genossen, vom ersten bis zum letzten Augenblick, und dabei jeglichen Verstand ausgeschaltet.

Bis Jack ihm mit seinem unruhigen Umhergewälze aufgeweckt und im Schlaf undeutlich vor sich hin genuschelt hatte. Er hatte nichts verstanden, außer diesem einen Namen. Einen Namen, den er nicht hören wollte, wenn sie nackt nebeneinanderlagen und der Geruch nach Sex noch in der Luft hing.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Ianto die roten Male, die seine Handgelenke zierten. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte er nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie sich das Metall in seine Haut fraß und auch jetzt spürte er nur ein leichtes Brennen, wenn er darüber fuhr. Doch es reichte, um ihn zu erinnern und die Enttäuschung in seinem Inneren zu nähren.

Warum hatte er sich nicht auch einfach umgedreht und weitergeschlafen, warum hatte er ihn nicht aufgeweckt, warum war er nicht aufgestanden, um was zu trinken, warum…?

Hastig versteckte Ianto seine Hände in den Manteltaschen, als die Balkontür hinter ihm mit einem schleifenden Geräusch aufgeschoben wurde.

„Hier bist du also“, erklang Jacks verschlafene Stimme.

„Hier bin ich also“, erwiderte Ianto und verzog leicht das Gesicht über so viel Eloquenz.

Gähnend trat Jack zu ihm auf den Balkon. „Vor wem versteckst du dich denn hier draußen?“

„Ich verstecke mich gar nicht.“ Die Antwort schoss so schnell hervor, dass Ianto sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hätte. Jedes Kind würde merken, dass er was zu verbergen hatte.

Jack lachte und legte die Arme von hinten um ihn, umschlang ihn mit der dicken Daunendecke, die er sich für seine Suche wohl eilig über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Darunter war er nackt.

„Du solltest dir etwas anziehen, es ist kalt“, sagte Ianto und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich gegen den festen Körper zu lehnen und in seine Wärme, seinen verführerischen Duft einzutauchen. Doch Jack führte all seine Bemühungen sogleich ad absurdum, indem er ihn noch näher an sich heranzog und das Kinn auf seine Schulter bettete. Sein heißer Atem fuhr über Iantos Ohr und ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Du solltest zurück ins Bett kommen, es ist kalt.“

„Gleich…“, versprach Ianto und hoffte, dass Jack ihn nun wieder allein lassen würde, doch dieser nickte nur und beobachtete wie gebannt die blinkende Weihnachtsdekoration. Die Stille ließ Ianto noch unruhiger werden. „Es schneit.“

„Du magst Schnee?“, fragte Jack, ohne jedoch den Blick von den Lichtern abzuwenden.

„Ich hasse Schnee.“

Jack grinste und fuhr mit den Lippen seine Wange hinauf.

Unbehaglich verlagerte Ianto sein Gewicht auf die andere Seite. „Glücklicherweise habe ich letzte Woche die Reifen vom Wagen wechseln lassen. Die in der Werkstatt meinten übrigens, dass wir nächstes Jahr neue kaufen müssen, die alten sind wohl schon ziemlich abgefahren, aber für diesen Winter sollte es noch reichen.“

„Aha.“

„Ja, ich dachte, du solltest das wissen, falls ich es vergesse oder nicht mehr da bin.“

„Als ob du jemals etwas vergessen würdest.“

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal.“

„Okay, Ianto.“ Jack richtete sich auf und lockerte seine Umarmung etwas. „Entweder ich beschwere mich jetzt darüber, dass du lieber über Autoreifen nachdenkst, als dich mit meinem nackten Körper zu befassen, woraufhin du irgendetwas sagen wirst, was eine Diskussion über dieses Thema entfacht, die sich sicherlich über die nächste halbe Stunde zieht.“

„Oder?“

„Oder du verrätst mir gleich, warum du Mitten in der Nacht halberfroren hier draußen im Schnee stehst.“

Verbissen starrte Ianto geradeaus. Rot, grün, pink, rot, rot… „Er ist noch hier, oder?“

„Wer?“

„Captain John Hart…“

„Er wollte eine Zeitlang auf der Erde bleiben, ja.“

„Und wo ist er jetzt?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sich John in diesem Augenblick gerade aufhält.“

Ianto presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander.

„Du hast seinen Namen gesagt“, stieß er schließlich leise hervor, schob Jacks Arme von sich und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Fragend hob Jack die Brauen und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als Ianto nicht weitersprach, fing er an zu grinsen und zog die Decke etwas fester um seinen Körper. „Wird das hier so etwas wie ein Rätsel? Wenn ja, will ich für die richtige Lösung aber auch einen selbstgewählten Preis bekommen. Vornehmlich dich, mit weniger Kleidung versteht sich…“

„Es ist mir ernst, Jack.“

„Schon gut… Ich habe also seinen Namen gesagt.“

„Ja.“

„Ich habe Johns Namen im Laufe meines Lebens schon sehr oft gesagt, du müsstest also noch etwas präziser werden.“

„Heute Nacht, im Schlaf, halb auf mir liegend… Muss ich noch präziser werden, Sir?“

Jacks Lippen formten ein stummes ‚Oh‘.

„Oh? Ja, so ähnlich habe ich auch reagiert.“

„Okay, Ort und Zeit waren vielleicht nicht die günstigsten, um diesen Namen zu sagen…“

„Ungünstiger geht es wohl kaum…“

„…, aber ich habe geschlafen, Ianto.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Ich habe seinen Namen also nicht bewusst gesagt“, erklärte Jack mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich weiß“, wiederholte Ianto ungeduldig.

„John kam in meinem Traum vor, aber auch diese kann ich nicht steuern, auch wenn ich wünschte, es wäre so…“

„Meinetwegen kannst du so viel von ihm träumen, wie du willst, das stört mich nicht“, erwiderte Ianto aufgebracht.

„Dann verstehe ich dein Problem nicht.“

„Warum bist du gestern Abend vorbeigekommen?“

„Ich wollte dich sehen.“

„Weil du ihn nicht haben kannst?“

Jack runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Du hast mich währenddessen nicht einmal angesehen.“

Mit einem leisen Rascheln glitt die Decke in den Schnee, als Jack sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und ihn mit ernstem Blick musterte. „Ianto, ich würde das hier wirklich gerne verstehen, aber dafür musst du schon etwas deutlicher werden. Wir gehen jetzt also rein und dann wirst du mir in aller Ruhe erklären, wo das Problem liegt, in Ordnung?“

      

Ianto nickte unwillig, entzog sich Jacks Griff, rang den Reflex nieder, die Decke vom Boden aufzuheben, und ging mit gestrafften Schultern an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Dort knipste er die Stehlampe an und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte Jack ihm, warf die Decke über den Sessel, drehte ihn so, dass er Ianto direkt gegenüber stand und ließ sich dann seufzend auf dem alten Möbelstück nieder. Einen Augenblick starrten sie sich schweigend an, dann machte Jack eine auffordernde Geste. „Fang an.“

„John Hart und du…“, begann Ianto stockend, verstummte dann aber wieder.

„Was ist mit John und mir?“, kam Jack ihm zu Hilfe.

„Ihr ward ein… Paar.“

„Wenn man dem Ganzen irgendeinen Namen geben wollte, dann ja, so etwas in der Art.“

„Und ihr habt euch geliebt?“

„Warum ist das wichtig, Ianto?“

„Wenn ihr zusammen seid… Alle haben sie bemerkt, Owen, Gwen, sogar Tosh…“

„Was habt ihr bemerkt?“

„Diese Spannung, wenn ihr euch gegenübersteht, als ob ihr gleich übereinander herfallen würdet. Ob jetzt im positiven oder negativen Sinne, darauf konnten wir uns nie einigen.“

Jack legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Es ist immer wieder interessant zu erfahren, über was ihr so geredet habt, wenn ich nicht da war. Und welche Position hast du vertreten? Töten oder Sex?“

Ianto begegnete seinem Blick. „Sex.“

„Eine gute Wahl, mit Sex liegt man bei mir und John so gut wie nie falsch.“

Ianto verdrehte leicht die Augen und begann, sich den Schal vom Hals zu wickeln. Wieso hatte er bloß damit angefangen? Aber wie sollte er denn auch einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn Jack splitterfasernackt vor ihm saß? Vielleicht sollte er die Lampe wieder ausstellen.

„Aber“, riss Jack ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „der Wunsch nach Sex und der Wunsch zu töten liegen manchmal gar nicht weit auseinander. Die Mischung macht es.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu.

„So?“, fragte Ianto, zog sich den Mantel aus und legte ihn ordentlich über die Armlehne.

„Dieser Nervenkitzel, ob man am nächsten Morgen von einem Kuss oder einer Kugel geweckt wird…“

„Danke, auch auf die Gefahr hin, jetzt bieder und langweilig zu wirken, ich für meinen Teil hänge an meinem Leben und wenn ich jemanden liebe, verspüre ich auch nicht den Drang, ihn umzubringen. In meinen Ohren klingt das ziemlich absurd.“

„Ich bin sicher, es würde dir gefallen, wenn du es einmal ausprobieren würdest. Man muss nur den richtigen Gegenpart dafür finden.“

„Und das ist John?“

„Oh ja…“ Jacks Grinsen wurde breiter.

In Ianto verkrampfte sich alles. „Er liebt dich noch immer.“

„John liebt vor allen Dingen sich selbst.“

„Er hat dich vor Gray gerettet. Er hätte überall hingehen können, doch er ist zurückgekommen, um dir zu helfen.“

„Willst du wirklich mit mir über Johns Gefühlswelt sprechen? Wenn ja, solltest du ihn da vielleicht lieber selbst fragen, ich war nie ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet.“

Ianto atmete hörbar aus und schloss kurz die Augen. „Liebst du ihn noch?“

Nachdenklich sah Jack ihn an.

„Du willst ihn, oder?“, fuhr Ianto fort. „Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, als er das erste Mal in Cardiff aufgetaucht ist, als wir in den Club gekommen sind… Die Blicke, die du ihm zugeworfen hast… Diesmal war es anders, aber die Vertrautheit zwischen euch war immer noch da und als du vorhin hier reingekommen bist, da warst du so wie bei ihm.“

„Du weißt nicht, wie ich bei ihm war“, erinnerte ihn Jack, doch Ianto ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Macht ausüben, über den anderen dominieren, Stärke demonstrieren, Triebbefriedigung, am besten hart und schnell… Deshalb warst du hier, nicht wahr? Du kamst zu mir, aber hast ihn gesucht.“

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“

„Es ist mir erst danach aufgefallen. Hast du gemerkt, dass du mir während der ganzen Zeit kein einziges Mal in die Augen gesehen hast? Hätte jemand anderes in diesem Bett gelegen, du hättest es nicht bemerkt.“

„Okay, Ianto, stopp mal, das ist einfach nicht wahr.“

„Ach ja?“

„Du hast einige Vorfälle falsch gedeutet, aber dafür mache ich dir keinen Vorwurf. Wie hättest du es auch verstehen sollen?“ Den letzten Teil schien Jack mehr zu sich selbst zu sagen und für einen Moment wirkte er abwesend. Dann lehnte er sich leicht vor, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und fixierte Ianto mit eindringlichem Blick. „Ich habe in meinem Leben schon oft geliebt und ich hatte Sex, verdammt viel Sex, in Formen, die du dir noch nicht einmal vorstellen kannst.“

„Die ständige Betonung macht die Sache nicht besser“, meinte Ianto und sah zur Seite.

„Es macht sie weder besser noch schlechter, noch bereue ich sie. Gut, ein paar Dinge hätte ich nicht unbedingt ausprobieren müssen, aber…“

„Jack…“

„Es liegt an dir, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren und damit umzugehen. Kannst du das?“

„Wenn sie nicht gerade vor meine Nase herumläuft und mich zu Orgien einlädt.“ Ianto schüttelte bei dieser Erinnerung leicht den Kopf.

„Man sollte nie etwas von vorneherein ablehnen. Da entgeht einem doch so viel Spaß“, meinte Jack und grinste ihn vielsagend an.

„Du willst es mir besonders schwer machen, oder?“

Das Grinsen verschwand. „Nein. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Illusionen über diesen Teil meiner Vergangenheit machst.“

„Du hattest vor mir schon viel Sex…“

„Sehr viel…“

„…mit Männern.“

„Und Frauen…“

„Und Frauen.“

„Und mit…“

„Ich habe es verstanden, danke“, schnitt Ianto ihm schnell das Wort ab.

„Gut.“ Zufrieden lehnte Jack sich zurück und faltete die Hände hinter seinem Kopf.

„Hör auf!“

Irritiert hielt Jack inne. „Mit was denn?“

„Damit…“ Hilflos zeigte Ianto auf Jacks Körper.

Verwundert folgte Jack der Bewegung seines Fingers. „Ich sitze doch nur.“

„Nein, du sitzt da nicht nur. Du bist nackt und sitzt direkt vor mir und wir wollen hier eigentlich ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen.“

„Das, was ich eben gesagt habe, war mir sehr ernst.“

„Könntest du dir trotzdem eine Hose anziehen? Oder die Decke! Nimm wenigstens die Decke.“

Jack zuckte mit den Achseln, stand auf und kam zu ihm rüber.

Misstrauisch blickte Ianto ihm entgegen. „Was tust du?“

„Du hast ein Problem und ich löse es.“

„Davon erkenne ich momentan aber reichlich wenig“, erwiderte Ianto und schluckte, als Jack sich mit Schwung hinter ihn setzte und an seine Brust zog.

„Besser?“

„Nein, schlimmer. Es ist jetzt eher schlimmer.“

Jack vergrub die Nase in seinem Haar und küsste seinen Nacken. „Was stört dich an John und mir?“

„Er ist wie du.“

„Er ist nicht wie ich“, widersprach Jack und fuhr fort, Iantos Halsbeuge mit seinen Lippen zu bearbeiten. „Früher war ich wie er, aber das ist lange vorbei.“

„Du bist anders, wenn er hier ist.“

„Was meinst du mit ‚anders‘?“

„Es ist schwer zu beschreiben.“ Ianto lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und seufzte leise, als Jack sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nahm und sanft daran zog.

„Versuch‘ es!“

„Du fängst an dich zu prügeln.“

„Nur mit ihm“, stellte Jack klar und biss etwas fester zu.

„Ist das so etwas wie ein Vorspiel bei euch…Au!“ Ianto setzte sich wieder auf und brachte sein Ohr aus der Reichweite von Jacks Zähnen.

„Manchmal…“

Entsetzt sah Ianto über seine Schulter. „Wirklich?“

„Was ist noch anders?“, fragte Jack, während er langsam das Hemd aus Iantos Hose zog und seine Finger darunter gleiten ließ.

Ianto drehte sich wieder nach vorne. „Euer ständiger Schwanzvergleich.“

„Nicht Schwanz…“ Jack zog seinen linken Arm unter dem Hemd hervor und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht. „Vortex-Manipulator. Meiner ist größer.“

„Sehr erwachsen…“

Jack zwinkerte: „Und was den wirklichen Schwanzvergleich angeht...“

„Jack!“

Lachend streichelte Jack über Iantos Bauch. „Weiter!“

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich auf Iantos Haut aus und er schloss leise keuchend die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht…“

„Es sind nur die beiden Sachen?“

„Nein…“

„Dann mach weiter!“

„Ihr passt besser zusammen.“

„Besser als wer?“ Jacks Stimme klang heiser. Seine Finger öffneten Iantos Gürtel, strichen am Bund seiner Hose entlang, schlüpften hinein. „Ianto, besser als wer?“

„Wir, Jack, wir!“, stieß Ianto hervor und riss Jacks Hände zurück. „Wir…“

Jacks Bewegungen erstarben. Zögernd ließ er von Ianto ab, der hastig an den Rand des Sofas rutschte und betreten seine Finger ineinander schlang.

„Wieso denkst du das?“

Stumm starrte Ianto zu Boden.

„Ianto?“ Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken.

„Ihr seid zusammen durch die Zeit gereist, habt Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die meine Vorstellungskraft weit übersteigen. Er weiß, was für ein Leben du lebst, Jack, er kennt die Welt, aus der du kommst, er weiß, was da draußen vor sich geht. Ich habe keins eurer tollen Armbänder, bin noch nie durch die Zeit gereist oder habe andere Planeten gesehen, das einzige, was ich in meinem Leben tue, ist Kaffee kochen, mich mit meinen Nachbarn über Weihnachtsdekoration streiten und ab und zu ein paar Weevils fangen.“

„Jetzt machst du dich aber kleiner, als du bist. Was wären wir ohne deinen Kaffee? Und du weißt, ich liebe es, mit dir Weevils jagen zu gehen.“

„Ich will kein Ersatz sein, Jack.“

„Du bist kein Ersatz“, sagte Jack mit Nachdruck.

„Die letzte Woche hast du mich kaum angesehen. Ich dachte, es läge nur an Tosh und Owen, an Gray. Aber dann stehst du gestern plötzlich vor der Tür und zerrst mich wortlos ins Schlafzimmer, du warst vollkommen kopflos. Dann die Handschellen, sein Name… Was für einen Schluss soll ich daraus ziehen, wenn nicht den, dass du ihn vermisst hast?“ Ianto ballte kurz die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und weil er nicht da war, hast du mich genommen.“

Jack fasste nach seiner Schulter und zog ihn zurück. Seine Arme schlossen sich um Iantos Brust, pressten ihn an sich. „Konnte mich bisher irgendjemand aufhalten, wenn ich gehen wollte?“

„Niemand kann dich aufhalten, wenn du dir was in den Kopf gesetzt hast.“

„Sehr richtig! Wenn ich gehen will, dann gehe ich und wenn ich zu John will, dann ist es ein Leichtes für mich, ihn aufzuspüren. Er hat mich sogar gefragt, ob ich ihn begleite.“

„Und doch bist du hier?“

„Und doch bin ich hier!“, bestätigte Jack. „Du hast Unrecht, wenn du denkst, dass John mich besser kennen würde als ihr. Er weiß nichts über mein jetziges Leben, gar nichts, und es interessiert ihn auch nicht. Bald wird er wieder in irgendeine Galaxie verschwinden und keinen Gedanken mehr an mich verschwenden, bis er das nächste Mal bei irgendetwas Hilfe braucht. Und bis jetzt hat er mich bei seiner Rückkehr jedes Mal umgebracht, meine Freude auf ein mögliches Wiedersehen hält sich also in Grenzen. Das einzige, was John und mich verbindet, ist unsere Vergangenheit, mehr nicht.“

„Du hast es fünf Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten, so schlimm kann er also nicht sein.“

„Zwei Wochen“, verbesserte ihn Jack.

„Für euch hat es sich angefühlt wie fünf Jahre. Fünf Jahre, in denen ihr eine Beziehung geführt habt. Wir kennen uns seit zwei Jahren und was haben wir? Welchen Platz nehme ich in deinem Leben ein? Wer bin ich für dich, Jack?“

„Du bist Ianto Jones, der Mensch, den ich heute Nacht bei mir haben musste.“

„Warum?“

Jacks Griff wurde fester.

„Was ist los, Jack?“ Ianto wandte den Kopf. Als er den Ausdruck in Jacks Augen sah, richtete er sich erschrocken auf, befreite sich eilig aus der Umklammerung und drehte sich um. „Jack?“ Vorsichtig setzte sich Ianto auf seinen Schoß. „Warum hast du mich gebraucht?“

Statt ihm zu antworten, lehnte Jack sich vor und verschloss Iantos Mund mit seinem Lippen. Es war nichts Liebevolles in diesem Kuss, nichts Leidenschaftliches, es schien viel mehr die verzweifelte Versicherung zu sein, ob sie da war, die Nähe zwischen ihnen, ob Ianto sie ihm noch einmal in dieser Nacht gewähren würde. Und er tat es, verschränkte die Finger in Jacks Nacken und zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn, bis jedes Bisschen Sauerstoff in seinen Lungen verbraucht war und sie sich schwer atmend voneinander lösen mussten, prüfend inne hielten, bevor sich ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal trafen.

Jack begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, langsamer als noch vor wenigen Stunden, aber nach wie vor drängend. Er strich den Stoff von Iantos Schultern, küsste schon seine Brust, als Ianto noch mit den Ärmeln kämpfte. Schnell warf er das Hemd auf den Mantel neben ihnen, fasste mit beiden Händen in Jacks Haar und kniete sich auf, um ihm mehr Fläche zu bieten. Mehr nackte Haut, die berührt werden sollte, musste. Fieberhaft rieb Jack über seinen Rücken, fuhr mit den Lippen über die hervorstehenden Schlüsselbeine, die kleine Kuhle unter seinem Hals, hinab zu seinem Bauch. Ianto brummte versonnen, lehnte die Stirn an die kühle Wand vor sich und überließ sich Jacks Liebkosungen. Kein Millimeter seiner Haut wurde ausgelassen. Finger streichelten, kneteten, wurden von einem Kuss vertrieben, nur um an anderer Stelle ihre Arbeit noch intensiver fortzusetzen.

„Halt dich fest“, forderte Jack plötzlich zwischen zwei Küssen und Ianto konnte sich gerade noch in dessen Schultern krallen, als Jack auch schon mit einem Arm seine Hüften umschlang und auf den Boden hinabglitt. Langsam beugte er sich vor, stützte Ianto, bis dieser den Teppich sicher in seinem Rücken spürte und unter Jack zum Liegen kam. Sofort schnappte Ianto wieder nach seinen Lippen, gab Jack gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit, sich auch nur ein Stück von ihm zu entfernen.

Jack mochte ihn heute Nacht brauchen, aber auch er brauchte ihn, selbst wenn die eigenen Gründe im Vergleich zu seinen vielleicht nichtiger sein mochten.

Mit einer Hand strich Jack über seine Seite hin zu seiner Hose, schob einen Finger in eine der Gürtelschlaufen und ruckte leicht daran. Ein missmutiger Laut verließ Iantos Lippen und Jack lachte leise in ihren Kuss.

„Drei Sekunden“, bat er kaum hörbar und begann, etwas stärker an dem störenden Stück Stoff zu ziehen.

„Mhm“, murmelte Ianto und stieß herausfordernd mit der Zunge gegen Jacks.

Kurz ging dieser auf das Spiel ein, drückte ihn dann aber bestimmt auf den Boden zurück und hockte sich zwischen seine Beine. Ergeben hob Ianto das Becken und ließ sich von Jack die Hose abstreifen.

Es dauerte länger als drei Sekunden, viel länger, und Ianto wäre wahrscheinlich fasziniert davon gewesen, was für ein Ritual man aus dieser einfachen Tätigkeit machen konnte, hätte er sich nicht selbst vollkommen in den über ihn hereinbrechenden Empfindungen verloren.

Jack blickte auf ihn herab, als wäre er ein Geschenk. So besonders, dass er kaum wagte, es zu berühren, aus Angst mit einer einzigen falschen Berührung alles zu zerstören.

Millimeter für Millimeter zog er den dunklen Stoff nach unten, beugte sich vor, strich mit seinem Atem über die nackte Haut und hieß sie Willkommen. Er berührte ihn dabei kein einziges Mal, bis er an seinem Knie angekommen war. Dort stoppte er, hob es an und fuhr hauchzart mit den Lippen darüber, während er langsam Iantos Fuß von dessen Schuh und Strumpf befreite und das erste Hosenbein hinabgleiten ließ. Seine Zunge fuhr derweil in die Kniebeuge, kreiste über die dünne Haut und Ianto keuchte überrascht auf, als er merkte, was nur diese Berührungen an solch einem unbedeutenden Körperteil in ihm auslösten. Es war doch nur sein Knie, sein verdammtes Knie…

Er stöhnte und zufrieden lächelnd drückte Jack einen letzten Kuss auf die empfindliche Stelle, bevor er weiterwanderte, über das Schienbein, den Spann, bis zu den Zehen. Und was er dort tat, war für Ianto fast schon zu viel, um es ertragen zu können.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen gesamten Körper, als Jack den ersten Zeh zwischen seine Zähne nahm, daran saugte, zärtlich hineinbiss, seinen Fuß wieder hinauf zum Knöchel leckte, um sich diesem mit derselben Hingabe zu widmen. Ianto wand sich unter ihm, zuckte zusammen, wenn er einen bestimmten Punkt besonders traf.

Die Absurdität der Situation erregte Ianto noch mehr, machte es noch intensiver, zu intensiv, um es lange auszuhalten und so rappelte er sich hastig auf, als Jack ihn vollständig entkleidet hatte und sich gerade in derselben Weise seinem anderen Bein widmen wollte. Rittlings schob sich Ianto auf ihn und küsste ihn mit bebenden Lippen. Fordernd stieß er mit seinem Becken nach vorne und stimmte in Jacks Stöhnen ein, als ihre Erektionen hart gegeneinander trafen.

„Mehr“, hauchte Ianto atemlos. „Mehr…“

Jack zog seinen Kopf näher, fuhr mit der Zunge zwischen Iantos einladend geöffnete Lippen und begann, seine Hüften leicht gegen Iantos zu bewegen. Sofort ging Ianto darauf ein, genoss das leichte Gefühl der Reibung, das wenigstens für den Moment etwas Linderung brachte. Aber schon bald war auch das nicht mehr genug und so schob er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, wollte sie beide umfassen, doch Jack durchschaute seinen Plan und hielt ihn kopfschüttelnd am Handgelenk fest. Jack hob die Finger an seine Lippen, küsste sie mit tadelndem Blick, als er unvermittelt stockte. Seine Augen verengten sich und vorsichtig zeichnete er mit dem Daumen die roten Striemen nach, die sich deutlich von der hellen Haut abhoben. Schnell entzog sich Ianto seinem Griff und schlang die Arme um Jacks Hals, wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr, doch Jack rührte sich nicht, streichelte stattdessen ununterbrochen über seinen Rücken. Verzweifelt rieb sich Ianto an Jacks Bauch.

„Ist okay…“, flüsterte er und bewegte sich unablässig gegen ihn. „Weiter!“

Ianto spürte, wie Jack anfing zu grinsen, doch es störte ihn nicht, wenn er sich nur endlich wieder seiner annahm.

„Weiter?“

„Ja“, keuchte Ianto und drückte seine Nase in Jacks Haar. Dieser gottverdammte Geruch machte ihn noch verrückt. „Ja, ja, ja…“

Jack lehnte sich etwas zurück, küsste ihn, umspielte seine Zunge, während er blind nach Iantos Armen tastete und sie von sich löste. Wieder führte er die Hand an seine Lippen, leckte aufreizend über die Kuppen von Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Ohne sein Tun zu unterbrechen, ließ er sich langsam nach hinten fallen, nahm die beiden Finger tiefer in seinen Mund und begann, an ihnen zu saugen. Ianto beobachtete ihn wie gebannt, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und zuckte vor Schreck fast zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand um seinen Penis schloss. Ein Daumen strich über die feuchte Spitze, umkreiste sie und wanderte dann einmal den ganzen Schaft entlang, bevor die Hand begann, ihn zu massieren. Die Zunge an seinen Fingern nahm die gleichen Bewegungen auf. Alles wurde synchron ausgeführt, die Hand wurde zur Zunge, die Zunge zur Hand, alles verschwamm zu einem großen Ganzen. Ianto kniff die Augen zusammen, als sein gesamter Körper von den aufkommenden Empfindungen ummantelt wurde.

Ungelenk griff er nach Jacks Erektion und versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun, ihm wenigstens etwas von dem zurückzugeben, was er fühlte, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde er fahriger und musste schließlich ganz aufgeben. Mit seiner freien Hand stützte Ianto sich schwer auf dem Boden ab und stöhnte laut auf. Jedenfalls glaubte er das, vielleicht war es auch Jack oder jemand ganz anderes, Ianto war nicht mehr in der Lage, es herauszufinden und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, solange Jack nicht aufhörte, solange...

Es wurde unangenehm kühl um seine Finger, als sie aus der Wärme von Jacks Mund entlassen wurden. Ianto gab einen entrüsteten Laut von sich und sah erbost auf Jack herab, der ihn allerdings nur entschuldigend anlächelte und sanft zur Seite schob. Unwillig rollte sich Ianto von ihm herunter und wollte gerade zum Protest ansetzen, als Jack seine Hand nahm und zwischen seine Beine führte. Ianto verstand.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf, atmete einmal tief ein, um sich wieder zu sammeln und tastete nach dem Muskelring. Behutsam fuhr er darum, drückte leicht dagegen und durchbrach ihn mit dem ersten Finger. Jack öffnete seine Beine noch weiter und knurrte zustimmend. Konzentriert biss Ianto sich auf die Unterlippe, tastete sich mit dem Finger immer tiefer, nahm schließlich den zweiten dazu, drehte und spreizte sie, bis Ianto endlich fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ungehemmt stöhnte Jack auf, als er über den Punkt strich, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und erinnerte Ianto damit schmerzhaft an die eigene pochende Erregung. Ianto drückte noch einmal gegen die kleine Erhebung, dann zog er seine Finger zurück und legte sich wieder eilig über Jack.

Schwer atmend blickte dieser zu ihm auf, das Gesicht halb unter einem Arm verborgen und nickte lächelnd, als er den flehenden Ausdruck in Iantos Augen sah. Fast schon erleichtert umfasste Ianto sein Glied, brachte sich in die richtige Position und drang ohne zu zögern in ihn ein. Jack keuchte leise, umfing Iantos Hüften mit seinen Beinen und kam ihm entgegen.

Ianto stieß vorwärts, versenkte sich vollständig in ihm, zog sich wieder zurück, nur um gleich wieder zuzustoßen. Er gönnte ihnen beiden keine Pause, konnte es nicht, alles in ihm gierte nach baldiger Erlösung. Mit einer Hand packte er Jacks Knie, presste es näher an dessen Körper heran, um noch tiefer in ihn zu gleiten. Seine Stöße wurden schneller, unkontrollierter.

„Ianto! Ianto, langsam… Wir haben Zeit!“ Zärtlich fuhr Jack über seine Wange.

Die Worte sickerten aus weiter Ferne dumpf in Iantos Bewusstsein und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen, als er versuchte, ihre Bedeutung zu entschlüsseln, doch der Nebel in seinem Kopf machte es ihm unmöglich, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Seine Arme gaben nach und er sackte auf den Körper unter sich, der ihn schützend auffing. Die Haut war heiß und feucht und Ianto rieb seine Nase darüber, sog ihren Duft in sich auf. Seine Lippen berührten sie, fühlten ihre zarte Makellosigkeit, die darunter arbeitenden Muskeln.

Stärke, Vertrautheit, Nähe umschmeichelten ihn, tanzten zu den ekstatischen Klängen, die in seinen Ohren gellten. Ihm schwindelte leicht und Ianto schloss die Lider, spürte, wie das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib an Intensität zunahm.

Mit zittrigen Armen richtete er sich wieder auf und zog sich fast vollständig aus Jack zurück. Er verharrte einige Sekunden in dieser Stellung, suchte Jack, der ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen beobachtete.

Ianto ächzte leise bei diesem Anblick und drang wieder langsam in ihn ein, darum bemüht, Jack weiterhin anzusehen, mit ihm gemeinsam diese letzten Züge bis zum Ende voll auszukosten. Jacks Lippen öffneten sich, entließen ein langgezogenes Stöhnen und Ianto wiederholte das Spiel, gefangen in Jacks Blick, der ihn ununterbrochen taxierte.

Ihre Stimmen wurden eins, ihr Atem, alle Fäden liefen zusammen, fertigten ein perfektes Bild und Iantos Körper spannte sich an, bog sich und mit einem letzten, harten Stoß versank er in Jack, spürte, wie dieser sich um ihn verengte und gemeinsam ertranken sie in den süßen Wogen, die über sie hereinbrachen.

Nach Luft ringend, brach Ianto in sich zusammen und lehnte die Stirn an Jacks Schulter. „Oh Gott…“

Jack lachte atemlos und strich durch Iantos verschwitztes Haar. „Ja?“

„Mach das… Mach das nie wieder, ich…“

„Was?“, fragte Jack und küsste seine Schläfe.

„Das mit dem Fuß und den Fingern und das mit dem Knie… Gott, das Knie!“ Ianto stöhnte bei der Erinnerung gequält auf.

„Schade, dabei sah es doch so heiß aus, wie du dich unter mir gewunden hast“, grinste Jack, schloss die Arme um Ianto und begann, sanft seinen Nacken zu kraulen.

Erschöpft lagen sie aufeinander, hingen den Nachwirkungen ihrer Orgasmen nach und Ianto merkte gerade, wie sein Geist langsam ins Land der Träume driftete, als Jacks Stimme ein weiteres Mal an sein Ohr drang:

„Du bist kein Ersatz, Ianto Jones, du warst es nie.“

Ianto lächelte leicht, dann senkten sich seine Lider und er glitt hinüber in eine friedliche Dunkelheit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunte Lichter empfingen Ianto mit ihrem hämischen Blinken, als er zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht erwachte. Genervt fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und schielte zu der Zeitanzeige seines DVD-Players hinüber. Halb vier…  
Leidend vergrub Ianto sich tiefer in das Sofakissen, fragte sich kurz, wie es unter seinem Kopf gelandet war, und tastete mit einer Hand suchend über den rauen Teppich, doch der Platz neben ihm war leer.

„Jack?“ Schwerfällig hievte Ianto sich in eine aufrechte Position und die Daunendecke, die über ihm ausgebreitet worden war, rutschte hinab. Die plötzliche Kälte ließ Ianto frösteln. „Jack? Bist du noch da?“

Ein leises Geräusch drang aus dem Schlafzimmer und bald darauf tauchte Jacks Kopf im Türrahmen auf. „Hast du hier irgendwo einen Alarm installiert oder warum wachst du jedes Mal auf, wenn ich mich heimlich aus deiner Wohnung schleichen will?“

Ianto gähnte. „Wo willst du denn hin?“

„In die Basis“, erklärte Jack und hockte sich auf den Boden, um seine Schuhe zuzubinden.

„Gab es einen Alarm?“ Rasch warf Ianto die Decke beiseite.

„Nein, keine Sorge, alles ist ruhig.“

„Hast du dann mal auf die Uhr gesehen?“

„Ja, habe ich.“ Jack richtete sich wieder auf und zog die Hosenträger zurecht. „Ich will vor Gwen da sein, sie sollte in ihrer momentanen Verfassung nicht alleine in der Basis sein.“

„Gwen kommt frühestens um sieben und ich weiß ja nicht, wie du sonst von hier zurückfährst, aber normalerweise braucht man für die Strecke keine dreieinhalb Stunden. Also komm wieder her!“ Ianto machte Anstalten sich wieder hinzulegen, unterbrach sein Vorhaben aber, als er die Verspannungen in seinem Rücken bemerkte. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Planänderung. Wir ziehen zurück ins Bett. Und verdammt, ist dieser Boden hart.“

Jack grinste ihn an. „Oh ja, dieser Boden ist sehr hart und auch wenn dein Angebot mit dem Bett wie immer unglaublich verlockend klingt, muss ich es leider ablehnen. Aber ich komme darauf zurück, verlass dich drauf!“

„Gut, dann komme ich eben mit.“ Entschlossen wickelte sich Ianto die Decke um die Hüften und stand auf.

„Unsinn“, widersprach Jack und machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Du hast in dieser Nacht kaum geschlafen, also leg dich wieder hin und ruh dich aus. Ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der mir während der Arbeit todmüde zusammenbricht.“

„Glaub mir, ich bin schon mit weit weniger Schlaf ausgekommen. Gib mir zehn Minuten! Oder besser zwanzig, dann kann ich uns noch einen Kaffee kochen.“

Ergeben seufzte Jack auf. „Wie könnte ich da nein sagen? Also schön, zieh dich an und komm mit, aber wir halten fest, dass du mit unfairen Mitteln kämpfst.“

„Es gebührt sich einfach für einen guten Gastgeber, seinen Gästen am frühen Morgen eine frische Tasse Kaffee oder wahlweise Tee anzubieten.“ Ianto raffte die Decke um sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Im Vorbeigehen drückte er Jack einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und warf ihm über die Schultern ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu. „Unter der Dusche ist noch ein Platz frei. Interesse?“

„Ab mit dir, bevor ich mich vergesse!“, befahl Jack streng und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger in Richtung Badezimmer. „Und denk dran, du hast exakt zwanzig Minuten, dann bin ich weg.“

„Jawohl, Sir!“ Ianto grinste breit und hastete davon.

„Die Uhr läuft“, rief Jack ihm noch zu, bevor die Tür hinter Ianto ins Schloss fiel.

Eilig warf Ianto die Decke beiseite, schnappte sich seine Zahnbürste, drückte etwas Zahnpasta aus der Tube und sprang mit der Bürste zwischen den Lippen unter die Dusche. Das eiskalte Wasser vertrieb wenigstens einen Teil der Müdigkeit und zufrieden putzte er sich die Zähne, spülte sich den Mund aus und griff nach dem Duschgel, um sich nachlässig damit einzureiben. Prüfend fuhr Ianto über sein Kinn, entschied dann, dass er diesen Tag auch ohne Rasur auskommen würde, wusch die letzten Schaumreste von seinem Körper und griff schon nach seinem Handtuch, als die letzten Wasserstrahlen noch nicht mal den Wannenboden berührt hatten.

„Wie lange noch?“, fragte er Jack, der noch immer Flur stand und ihn amüsiert dabei beobachtete, wie er versuchte, rennen und abtrocknen irgendwie gewinnbringend zu kombinieren.

Jack sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Zwölf Minuten.“

„Du schummelst doch!“

„Würde ich nie tun!“

Ianto hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen und riss die Schranktüren auf. „Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, du wirst mich nicht los!“

„Als ob ich das wollen würde…“

Ianto schlüpfte in Socken und Unterhose, nahm einen Anzug von der Stange, holte ein Hemd und die passende Krawatte hervor und begann, sich anzuziehen. „Willst du nicht?“

„Statt zu reden, solltest du dich lieber etwas beeilen. Neun Minuten.“

Ohne darauf einzugehen, schloss Ianto den Gürtel, knöpfte mit fliegenden Fingern sein Hemd zu, warf sich Weste und Sakko über den Arm und lief in die Küche hinüber, während er sich die Krawatte um den Hals legte und mit geübten Handgriffen band.

Jack folgte ihm und setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle. „Sieben.“

„Ich mach‘ ja schon“, sagte Ianto und füllte Kaffeepulver in den Filter. Leise zählte er jeden Löffel mit, stellte die Dose mit dem Pulver zurück in den Schrank, goss die richtige Menge Wasser in den Tank und schaltete die Maschine ein. Stumm wartete Ianto, bis das Gerät die ersten blubbernden Geräusche von sich gab, dann drehte er sich mit einem zufriedenen Nicken um und setzte sich zu Jack an den Tisch. „So, und jetzt reden wir.“

„Worüber?“

Ianto musterte Jack nachdenklich. „Warum hast du mich gestern gebraucht?“

Ein Schatten huschte über Jacks Gesicht und er versteifte sich merklich. „Du wirst nicht locker lassen, was?“

„Nicht, nachdem du alles daran gesetzt hast, diesem Gespräch hier zu entgehen.“

„Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass Gwen morgens in die Basis kommt und keiner da ist. Die Trauer ist noch zu groß, sie sollte nicht alleine sein.“

„Aber du kannst es? Alleine sein?“

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden aus dem Team verliere“, erinnerte ihn Jack.

„Für mich doch auch nicht und trotzdem ist es… schwer.“ Ianto schluckte und fuhr mit einem Finger die Maserung der Tischplatte nach. „Sag es mir, Jack, bitte!“ Beklommen sah Ianto auf.

Jack betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die Brauen zusammengezogen und schwieg.

„Du sahst müde aus in den letzten Tagen, ausgelaugt, als hättest du kaum geschlafen“, ergriff Ianto schließlich wieder das Wort. „Was hält dich wach?“

„Erinnerungen, Träume…“, erzählte Jack und lächelte leicht, als er den abweisenden Ausdruck bei der Erwähnung von Letzterem in Iantos Augen erkannte. „Ich wünschte, meine Träume würden nur ein paar von den Dingen enthalten, die du in ihnen vermutest.“

„Von was träumst du dann?“

Jack setzte sich auf und das Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ist der Kaffee nicht langsam mal fertig? Erst große Versprechungen machen und dann seine Gäste warten lassen, das sind sicher keine Attribute eines guten Gastgebers.“

Ergeben stand Ianto auf, holte zwei Tassen aus dem Regal über der Spüle und füllte sie mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Der aufsteigende Geruch beruhigte Ianto und auch Jack schien entspannter, als er eine der Tassen vor ihm abstellte.

„Bitte sehr, schwarz und stark“, sagte Ianto und ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich Milch zu holen.

Jack nippte an seinem Kaffee und seufzte selig. „Anders, aber wie immer perfekt.“

„Neue Mischung“, erklärte Ianto, während er sich zurück auf seinen Platz setzte und begann in seiner Tasse zu rühren. „Verrätst du es mir jetzt?“

Kurz zögerte er, doch dann setzte Jack seine Tasse ab und begann, langsam zu sprechen. „Ich habe für meine Sünden gebüßt. Für diesen einen Moment des Versagens, habe ich mich selbst geopfert, immer und immer wieder. Euer Gott müsste wahrlich stolz auf mich sein.“ Jack lächelte freudlos und trank einen großen Schluck. „Gray hätte alles von mir fordern können, ich hätte es getan, als Strafe für all die Qualen, die er wegen mir erleiden musste. Ich habe den Preis freiwillig gezahlt und doch wurde mir die Absolution verweigert. Hätte ich bis zum Ende dort begraben bleiben müssen, wäre es dann genug gewesen? Tausend weitere Tode, an Stelle von zwei Unschuldigen?“

Die Worte erschütterten Ianto bis ins Mark. „Ihr Tod ist nicht deine Schuld und wärst du nicht rechtzeitig wiedergekommen, wäre keiner von uns mehr am Leben. Das weißt du! Gray hatte nie vor, irgendjemanden zu verschonen! Er war blind vor Hass!“

„Ein Hass, der erst durch mich entstanden ist. Ich spüre ihn nachts dort unten liegen, hilflos und schon wieder eingesperrt, weil ich ihn ein weiteres Mal nicht retten konnte. Und ist das nicht die Aufgabe eines großen Bruders? Den Jüngeren vor allem Leid zu schützen?“

„Er muss dort nicht bleiben. Wir könnten ihn auftauen und…“

„Und was? Ihn töten?“

Hilflos hob Ianto die Schultern. „Man könnte ja versuchen, ihn…“

Jack unterbrach ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Gray wird mir niemals verzeihen können. Er stellt eine Gefahr dar und unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Menschheit vor ihm zu schützen.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Jack“, flüsterte Ianto und stocherte mit dem Löffel in seinem Kaffee herum.

„Das muss es nicht, du kannst nichts dafür.“

„Es sind also Träume von ihm, die dich verfolgen?“

Jack ließ den Kaffee in seiner Tasse kreisen. „Ich ersticke, Ianto.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„In jeder Nacht, jedes Mal, wenn ich einschlafe, liege ich wieder in diesem Grab und ersticke. Manchmal steht Gray über mir und sieht dabei zu, wie die kalte Erde sich mir in Mund und Nase frisst, mir nach und nach jede Möglichkeit zu atmen nimmt, manchmal ist da nur diese unendliche Dunkelheit.“ Jack machte eine Pause und sah mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu Ianto. „Und manchmal ist da auch John.“

„Und ich habe gedacht…“ Ianto biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Jack grinsend und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Du solltest öfter eifersüchtig sein, das macht mich irgendwie scharf.“

„Ich war nicht eifersüchtig“, protestierte Ianto.

„Ach ja, stimmt, dir ist es ja egal, von wem ich träume. Selbst wenn es John wäre, nackt, verschwitzt, auf allen Vieren vor mir kniend… Er wäre begeistert, wenn er davon erführe.“

Ianto ignorierte ihn, zu sehr war sein Inneres in Aufruhr über das eben Gehörte. Er hatte doch gewusst, was Gray Jack angetan hatte. Jack hatte zwar kein Wort mehr darüber verloren, trotzdem hätte er für ihn da sein müssen. Er hatte die Zeichen doch alle bemerkt, nur die Schlüsse, die er aus ihnen gezogen hatte, waren falsch gewesen, so schrecklich falsch. „Jack…“

Beruhigend griff Jack nach seinem Arm. „Mir geht es gut, Ianto. Alles ist gut...“

„Nein, sag das nicht. Wenn es dir gut gehen würde, wärst du nicht hier. Seit einer Woche leidest du schon darunter und ich habe es nicht verstanden.“

„Es ist okay.“

„Warum hast du es nicht früher erzählt? Hättest du es überhaupt getan, wenn ich nicht gefragt hätte?“

„Ich denke, hin und wieder ist es besser, wenn ihr nicht alles wisst.“

„Nein, sag jetzt nicht ‚ihr‘. Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?“

Jack beugte sich vor und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Schau dich an, Ianto, und du hast deine Antwort. Wer nicht sterben kann, muss lernen zu vergessen, sonst wird man irgendwann verrückt. Und ich werde es vergessen, es braucht nur Zeit.“

Ianto legte seine Hand über Jacks und drückte einen Kuss in seine Handfläche. „Ich bin da, Jack, ich bin immer da.“

„Und ich bin froh, hier zu sein.“

„Weißt du, ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich hätte dieses große, geheimnisvolle Jack-Mysterium inzwischen durchschaut. Nicht vollständig, wie sollte ich auch, aber wenigstens soweit, dass ich einigermaßen einschätzen könnte, was in dir vorgeht, wie du dich fühlst, aber ich habe mich geirrt.“ Ianto nahm Jacks Hand und schaute gedankenverloren auf sie hinab. „Wirst du mir irgendwann soweit vertrauen, dass ich wenigstens eine winzige Chance von dir bekomme, dich zu verstehen?“

„Du wärst nicht im Team, wenn ich dir nicht hundertprozentig vertrauen würde.“

„Aber warum hast du es mir dann verschwiegen?“

Jack seufzte. „Wenn es möglich wäre, diese Arbeit alleine zu machen, würde ich euch alle aus Torchwood raushalten, damit ihr zu Hause sein könntet, in Sicherheit. Gwen wäre bei Rhys und du bei deinem Freund oder deiner Freundin, vielleicht hättest du Kinder, ein eigenes Haus, einen Job in irgendeinem Büro, geregelte Arbeitszeiten, was auch immer ihr euch unter einem normalen Leben vorstellen mögt. Aber das liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Das Einzige, was ich tun kann, ist, Dinge von euch fernzuhalten, von denen ihr nichts wissen solltet.“

„Was für Dinge?“

„Zum Beispiel, wie es sich anfühlt, über tausend Jahre lebendig begraben zu sein und mit jedem Ersticken einen weiteren kleinen Teil seiner selbst zu verlieren, bis man nicht mal mehr weiß, wer man eigentlich ist, und man nichts anderes mehr tun kann, als sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben und willenlos zwischen Erwachen und Tod zu pendeln. Ich will nicht, dass du jemals erfährst, wie das ist, niemals!“

„Dann sag mir wenigstens, wie ich dir helfen kann“, bat Ianto verzweifelt.

„Mitten in der Nacht wütend auf deinem Balkon zu stehen, war ein guter Anfang.“

Ianto verdrehte leicht die Augen und zog seine Hand zurück. „Könntest du einmal ernst bleiben?“

„Das ist mein Ernst, Ianto. Ich muss manchmal daran erinnert werden, dass es mehr gibt als Torchwood.“ Jack lächelte flüchtig und sah auf seine Uhr. „Verdammt, es ist sicher nicht gut, als Chef gegen die eigenen Regeln zu verstoßen.“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Die Mitarbeiter könnten aufsässig werden und anfangen, ihre Grenzen auszutesten.“

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung!“ Über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg grinste Jack ihn an und nahm den letzten Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Also los!“ Schwungvoll stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch und stand auf.

Wortlos erhob sich Ianto, schüttete den eigenen Kaffee in den Abfluss und räumte die schmutzigen Tassen in die Spülmaschine, bevor er Jack in den Flur folgte.

„Deine Sachen sind noch drüben“, erinnerte ihn Jack, während er sich seinen Mantel überwarf.

Ianto nickte und ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Er sammelte das Kissen vom Boden auf, klopfte es sorgfältig aus und warf es zurück aufs Sofa, bevor er seine Schuhe nahm und sich auf den Sessel setzte.  
Den Sessel, den er wahrscheinlich nie mehr anschauen konnte, ohne Jack auf ihm zu sehen. Ein weiterer Ort in seiner Wohnung, der von ihm erobert worden war. Langsam aber stetig nahm dieses Phänomen überhand und wenn er einmal ehrlich zu sich selber war, fand er das eigentlich auch gar nicht so schlimm. Lächelnd widmete Ianto sich dem zweiten Schuh.

„An was denkst du?“

Ertappt hob Ianto den Kopf und sah zu Jack, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür lehnte.

„Nichts Besonderes“, sagte er schnell, nahm seinen Mantel vom Sofa und kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder auf die Beine.

„Wenn überhaupt jemand in diesem Raum solche Geräusche von sich geben darf, wenn er aufsteht, dann ich“, kommentierte Jack.

„Ist das so?“

„Ja“, raunte Jack und zog Ianto an sich, als dieser sich an ihm vorbeischieben wollte. „Soll ich dich nochmal daran erinnern, warum?“

Seine Stimme war tief, fast schon ein Knurren und Ianto lief ein sanfter Schauer über den Rücken. Erschöpft bettete er seine Stirn an Jacks Hals und schloss die Augen.

Zärtlich küsste Jack sein Haar und legte die Arme um ihn. „Geht es dir gut, Ianto?“

„Ja, ich denke schon. Den Umständen entsprechend geht es mir wohl gut, es ist nur…“

„Was?“

„Es hat mich an die Zerstörung von Torchwood 1 erinnert. Von einem Tag auf den anderen sind alle tot und das Einzige, was man tun kann, ist, hinterher die Trümmer wegzuräumen und weiterzumachen, immer weiter, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.“

„Wir sind noch da, du und Gwen und ich. Torchwood 3 hat überlebt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nochmal kann, Jack.“

„Du kannst es. Wir können es!“

Ianto drückte die Nase tiefer in den Stoff von Jacks Mantel. „Gewöhnt man sich irgendwann daran, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren? Wird der Schmerz weniger?“

„Nein“, antwortete Jack leise und lehnte den Kopf gegen seinen. „An manches gewöhnt man sich nie.“

Für ein paar Minuten standen sie schweigend da, lauschten dem leisen Ticken der Küchenuhr, das zu ihnen herüberdrang und den ruhigen Atemzügen des jeweils anderen, während Bilder, schön, traurig, schrecklich, in ihrem Inneren an ihnen vorbeizogen. Doch diesmal waren sie wenigstens nicht allein.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan, Ianto?“, durchbrach Jack unvermittelt die Stille und schob Ianto etwas von sich.

„Nein.“ Ianto fasste lächelnd nach seinem Handgelenk und strich abwesend darüber. „Ich mochte die Handschellen.“

„Ich wusste es.“ Jack grinste triumphierend. „Wiederholung?“

„Wiederholung!“

„Aber erst, wenn wir bessere haben. Erkundige dich nach guten und setze sie bei der nächsten Inventur auf die Liste.“

„Das können wir nicht machen!“

„Warum nicht?“

„Die Gelder sind für Torchwood bestimmt, nicht für unser Privatvergnügen.“

„Die Handschellen von Torchwood wurden getestet und als ungenügend eingestuft. Und wir wollen doch nicht irgendwann eine Klage am Hals haben, weil sich jemand an unserer Ausrüstung, die offensichtliche Mängel aufweist, die Arme aufgeschlitzt hat, oder?“

„Du setzt ja deine Unterschrift drunter.“

„Ganz genau. Wähl nur keine mit rosa Plüschbezug aus, das zu erklären, könnte schwer werden.“

„Leopardenmuster?“ Ianto beugte sich vor und suchte Jacks Mund.

„Das ginge in Ordnung, denke ich.“ Jack biss in Iantos Unterlippe und zupfte neckend daran. „Wir müssen los!“

„Spielverderber…“ Enttäuscht trat Ianto einen Schritt zurück.

„Wann, meintest du, kommt Gwen frühestens an? Sieben Uhr?“ Jack schob den rechten Ärmel seines Mantels zurück. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, haben wir die Basis noch für knapp zwei Stunden für uns allein.“

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“

Jack lachte, küsste Ianto ein letztes Mal, bevor er ihn am Arm packte und eilig zum Auto zog.


End file.
